dungeonforgedgamingfandomcom-20200215-history
Nir Dale
Nir Dale is an Eladrin Rogue in the discontinued First Campaign. Nir Dale should be pronounced as if 'twere spelt Nir Dalé ''(phonetically, NEER DAHL-ay).'' It is not spelt Nir Dalé, however, because Nir Dale may or may not be Eladrin backwards. Dale adventures with Acheron and Keiko. Though the campaign went on for a few sessions, he never made it past 1st Level. Appearance Dale was an Eladrin, and so, he is naturally beautiful. He could be better, given his Charisma score however. Nir has skin of warm ivory, and eyes hued emerald green with almond flecks. His hair is long and flowing, changing from dusky brown to near fair depending on the light. By human reckoning, he looks as if he could have 25 years, but as an Eladrin he was nearing 60. He never allows emotion to cross his statuesque features. 6'3" tall he stands proud and haughty above most, but weighed a slender 170lbs. He possesses 2 scars; a lengthy gash from his left thigh all the way to the right side of his neck, 2 inches thick at the widest, and 3 parallel marks on his left shoulder. The long scar he supposedly got while fighting a dragon. The other... a large possum, though he viciously claims otherwise. Personality Nir has the personality of a loyal cat. That is to say, not loyal at all. Much like a cat he is fickle, and may embrace your presence one moment and barely endure it the next. Forbearance is not a virtue Nir comes by easily, or often. He is Neutral Evil, and he will let you know it. His own gain is his moral code, and yours is on his to-kill list. He is not so much cocky as overconfident. Nir's goal is to win, not to prove himself. As long as you know who's boss, Dale cares not. Motivations and Origins Nir Dale was from the wealthy Fey city of Oma-Shi'ma. There, he led a privileged life, with vast chambers spilling with gold and precious gems. Understandably, even as a child Dale had developed a taste for the finer things in life. His luxurious life had more adverse connontations than helpful ones though, and his thirst for that which the lesser beings could not have grew. He became absorbed in finding ways to outclass all around him, and left his parent's home much before the customary range of years. From then on there was no word to decribe him other than reclusive. At the adolecent age of 24 he shut himself off from the Fey completely, and, to the best of Eladrinkind's knowledge, disappeared. Really he had crossed to the plane of commoners. Very unlike someone who prided himself on his better quality of life? Nay, Dale had realised the only way to increase his material wealth and superiority was to expostulate them among the infidels. Leaving his reams of riches behind, Dale took to the common plane with all the pith of a monarch, and became an evil being, not to cause chaos, but to exert his dominance. Nir Dale's gain... is everything. A Bit of Backstory In the capital of Linesse, Nir was Acheron's right-hand Eladrin, at the young age of 32. He was an assassin of unsurpassable skill, until the Great Reform. Nir escaped near silently from the coup, striking down only 2 assailants during his elopement. He was on his way to Galesuas when a messenger hawk tracked him down and informed him of a horned beast that needed disposing, hiding in the forest of Lindenwood. Usually Nir would have overlooked the contract due to the circumstances, but his contantly emotionless expression dropped when he saw the reward. Nir turned on his heel and trekked straight back to Lindenwood. Upon arrival, Nir immediately noticed the tracks leading heavily into the eastmost part of forest's the southern border. A furlong and a half later, signs of a makeshift camp were more than evident to someone who was looking for one: broken branches, overly-trodden undergrowth, and a slight pickup in temperature. Nir found himself an observation point and waited. And waited. And waited... eventually a humanoid figure stumbled into the camp. Nir allowed himself a grin; his target was already weakened (a wiser Eladrin would have noticed that there were no blood specks in the camp beforehand: the wound was fresh). He crept up behind the creature and noted its horns were cunningly concealed beneath a rag. Nir silently drew his long sword, and with an elegant sweeping flourish, swung at the horned creature as it turned around... and at the last second, diverted his stroke with a side step and downwards flick. "Acheron?" Nir breathed in disbelief, for the third time this week allowing emotion cross his angular face. Acheron leapt backwards in reaction to the near miss and took a moment to take in the twist in events. "Dale? You tried to kill me?" he inquired, quite coolly. "Well, it was more of an assassination... and if I wanted to kill you I wouldn't have diverted the blow, would I? How did you escape Linesse unscathed?" "Without your help, you fleeing Elf!" Nir was almost regretting not killing Acheron before he continued: "And it was far from unscathed, Knife-Ears..." Acheron removed the rag, and once again Nir was taken aback. Acheron's "concealed" horns weren't concealed. They were hewn off, and none too skillfully. The conversation continued in this manner, until Nir rhetorically asked who wanted Acheron dead. Acheron asked to see the contract. His ashen grey skin became even more ashen. "Nir... this doesn't mean me. Nobody knows I'm here... this means the beast that gave me this," Acheron motioned down to his right leg. Nir noticed that it was no normal wound. It all became clear at that point... Acheron stumbling in, the now apparent absence of blood, the contact's obscure wording... A distant roar destroyed the ambience. Simultaneously they whispered "Dragon." Statblock Category:4e Category:First Campaign Category:Player Character Category:Eladrin Category:Rogue